Mighty Mac
Mighty Mac *'First Appearance': Two Hearts Burn Together *'Friends: '''Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies: Dex and Winslow, Bertram *'''Voiced By: Turtlesandthomas and MrMPS2002 Mighty Mac is a Double Fairlie Locomotive on the Skarloey Railway. Bio The Thin Controller brought Mighty Mac to the railway to help out with passenger excursions, but the engines only had prior experience with shunting work. Mighty and Mac worked very indecisively at first, bickering and making it difficult for the other to get any work done. Eventually, they got over their feud and brought their passengers to their destination safely. In "Two Hearts Burn Together", Mighty Mac got into an argument while they were working on High Tower Construction Detail, and the feud began to interfere with their other jobs. Eventually, when Mighty's swiveling engine broke down on a daunting incline, the Thin Controller told the engines their hearts and minds must be one to accomplish anything. Realizing their feud was silly, Mac did his best to carry on while Mighty offered some encouraging words. The two halves are now very good friends. While pulling a passenger run by the lake, Mighty Mac was fired upon by Dex and Winslow. Mighty's cab was riddled with holes, and Mac's piston was in horrible condition. The two engines were rescued by Duncan, but were furious that it took seven direct hits for the hunters to realize what they were shooting at! Mighty Mac perpetually argue, and during the Railway's production of Hamlet, they frequently bickered about which half deserved to faced the audience. To counter this, they were cast as Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. Personas This is complicated because Mighty Mac has two different personalities exisitng simultaneously on one engine. The two halves are known to bicker constantly, but they almost always come to a resolution, at least until another argument arises! Mighty is the older of the pair, identified by his swoop of hair. He acts like an older brother to Mac and believes he is far more cunning and handsome. Mac is the younger of the pair who identified by his freckles. He likes to rebel and does not like to be told what to do by his other half. He is much more intelligent than Mighty gives him credit for, often saying something witty or devising a clever plan to get them out of trouble! Appearances *'Season 1: 'The Old Warrior (cameo), ''Double Whammy ''(cameo) '' *'Season 2: Two Hearts Burn Together, Pigeon Hunting, Blunderbuss (cameo), Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure (cameo), All the World's a Stage, Swashbuckler (does not speak) *Season 3: ''' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Gallery Mighty Mac again.jpg|Mighty Mac resting by a warehouse. MightMac.png|The Double Fairlie working by High Tower. Mighty.jpg|Mighty Mac.jpg|Mac Daunting incline.jpg Mighty Mac picking up passengers.jpg|Mighty Mac at Crovan's Gate Station near Dart. Mighty Mac on Steadfast Overpass.jpg|Mighty Max on Steadfast Overpass near Rusty and above Henry and Madge. Mighty Mac and Sir Handel. .jpg|Mighty Mac,The Thin Controller, and Sir Handel. Village Square.jpg Mighty Mac stranded! .jpg|Mighty Mac pulling a train. The daunting incline.jpg Gordon and Mighty Mac at Crovan's Gate Station.jpg|Mighty Mac waits to depart Busy at High Tower Construction .jpg Mighty with a Helmet.jpg Mighty Mac Title.jpg Mighty Mac on stage.jpg Mighty in a hat (helmet?).jpg Scot free 3.png Category:Characters Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Tank Engines